Yuko Amano
Yuko Amano is the lead character of Taito's newest fighting game Fight or Die. Appearance Her appearance is that of an anime-styled girl (this is due to Fight or Die's heavy anime influence). She has short black hair with a blonde streak (think The Shield's Seth Rollins) which she always keeps down and heterochromatic eyes (one red and one blue). She wears a short black shirt that bares her midriff, blue skinny jeans and red sneakers that look like Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars. General Info Gender: Female Age: 19 (FOD), 20 (FODII), 22 (FOD3) Birthday: July 6 (Cancer) Height: 5'6" (168 cm) Weight: "I'm not telling you" Blood Type: AB Voice Actress: Noriko Hidaka (Japanese), Kari Wahlgren (XCode, English) Synopsis She is the youngest of the Amano family, alongside her parents Yusaku and Yukino and her older brother Yuji. Yuko's parents were leaders of a resistance opposing the Creed, a corrupt organization responsible for an unlimited power source known as Materia, in which the Creed started cutting the Materia supply in Haido. Yuko's parents were killed following an ambush by Creed members. Yuji was also kidnapped, leaving Yuko no choice. Lucifero, then disguised as a spider, went towards Yuko and offered her the chance to manipulate electricity at the price of half her soul. Yuko agreed. Thus, half her soul was now under lucifero's possession. 2011 A.D., 11 years after the killings, Yuko, along with her sidekick Len, were vigilantes of Haido City. After she found out about news of a new leader of the Creed from her childhood friend Eiji Kagami. She sets her sights on the Creed's headquarters. Upon reaching the top of the building, she meets Aris and Expierment 724, who recalls how she failed to save her parents in the ambush eleven years ago. Yuko tells Aris to shut up and let his pet (Experiment 724) fight her. As the fight between Yuko and Experiment 724 reaches its climax, Yuko loses her sanity due to the Crimson Trance, an uncontrollable rage of sorts where the victim goes completely insane. Thus, she was forced to fight Experiment 724 while under the Crimson Trance. She succeeds, but passes out due to her wounds. She then wakes up in a hospital bed alongside Len and Eiji. Eiji tells her about what happened and that she succeeds on her goal. Eiji also told her that a particularly suspicious woman brought her to the hospital, but who is this woman? It turns out to be Adel Lee, who also defeated Experiment 724 in the battle three months ago. She told her abut the Creed's plans and her mother's whereabouts. After this, Adel leaves the hospital. Desperate, Yuko went searching for Adel but she was nowhere to be found. She then discovered about the Stadfeld Conglomerate and that the company has allied itself with the Creed and is offering a large bounty of $1,000,000,000 for who would capture her and Len Stadfeld, dead or alive. Thus, she orders Len to search for the mansion while she heads to the Creed's headquarters for the second time. After reaching the building, she finds Aris and fights him. Throughout the fight, Yuko sees an apparition of Lucifero and undergoes the Crimson Trance again. She was about to finish off Aris when Adel interfered and told Yuko to stop. She didn't stop until Adel hugged her. She then snapped out of the trance after this. Adel then told Yuko that she is indeed Yukino Amano, Yuko's mother. Trivia *Yuko can only see through her blue eye. Her red eye is used by Lucifero. *Yuko has a navel piercing *One of my earlier concepts of Yuko was "Ciel". "Ciel" wears a similar outfit to Yuko's but with all black replaced by white. *Ayori from Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies wears a similar outfit, but with no sleeves and short shorts instead of jeans. *Yuko's moniker "Personified Fear" is a reference to the infamous Personified Fear error screen on the original PlayStation console, which was considered as one of the scariest game console error screens of all time. Category:New characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters